


A Thousand Little Pieces (And You're Still the One I See)

by sheepyshavings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyshavings/pseuds/sheepyshavings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 5 short (mostly smut) pieces surrounding Emma and Regina's relationship in honor of reaching 1,000 followers on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: Both Emma and Regina LOVE dirty talk while doing the nasty ;)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None (it's just PWP) (Although the words sl•t and cu•t and b•tch are used)
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, [pablothecoati](http://pablothecoati.tumblr.com/)

“Oh, fuck,” Emma rasps, her hips canting up into nothingness as Regina pulls away. Emma whines and bucks again, still meeting nothing but air.

“Regina,” she pleads, her head tilting forward to give her a better view of the woman across from her. “Please.”

Regina lingers just below Emma’s waist, eyes grazing over the body below her and licking her lips. She reaches out her hands and drags them along the pale flesh of Emma’s sides.

“Mmm,” she hums, pressing her fingernails into the skin with a little more force and feeling heat curl down her spine at the whimper Emma lets out. “Please, what?”

Emma squirms and pulls against the scarves tying her to the bedposts. “Please touch me, please, please, please…”

“Look at you, begging like the little slut you are.” Regina’s face hardens into that expression that Emma knows too well and she groans at the answering rush of arousal that washes over her.

“Desperate to be fucked, like a bitch in heat” Regina continues, digging her nails in to leave little bright red lines that won’t fade. “Isn’t that right, Miss Swan?” She releases Emma and sits up again.

Emma groans and closes her eyes, desperately canting upward for any sort of friction. She’s already so wet and aching to be touched and having heat from Regina so close is making her legs twitch and her arms strain.

“Yes, yes, please fuck me!”

“I don’t think you want it enough. Maybe your hot, throbbing pussy just wants to be teased. Is that what you want?”

Regina leans down until her nipples are just brushing against Emma’s stomach and she bites down on the smooth skin of a breast hard enough to leave a mark. Emma cries out and her eyes fly open. Regina inches upward until her lips are against Emma’s ear.

“You’re going to keep your eyes open and watch me while I fuck you, or I’m going to leave you tied up here to grind against the bed sheets like the dirty girl you are.”

“Please, I’ll be a good girl, I promise!” Emma blurts out. Her whole body is alive with sensation and all she can feel and taste and see is Regina above her, so so close. “Please make me come, Regina. I just want to feel you, please.”

Regina nips at Emma’s ear before dragging her body back, making sure every inch pulls along Emma’s skin. She leaves little kisses and bites along the way, licking a circle around Emma’s navel and settling back onto her knees between the legs spread before her.

“Mm, so wet and ready. Is all of this for me?”

“Yes,” Emma breathes. “All for you, only for you.”

Regina leans in and slowly licks from the bottom to the top of Emma’s slit; the skin is hot and swollen, damp under her tongue. Emma’s hips push forward and Regina smiles into them.

“And so desperate. Do you touch yourself when I’m not there?” Regina licks again, with more vigor this time, latching her lips around Emma’s clit for just a second. Emma shudders and feels her face redden while a barely audible moan slips past her lips.

Not getting a response, Regina pulls back and gives Emma’s labia a slap. Emma writhes on the bed and moans louder.

“I won’t repeat myself again. Do you touch yourself when I’m not there?”

“Yes!” Emma’s clit is burning so good and it’s all she can do to not burst out into a groan of frustration.

Without any pretense, Regina slips a finger inside Emma and curls it up, eliciting a gasp from below her. Emma tenses and Regina feels her walls clenching.

“Tell me,” Regina demands. She adds another finger and uses her hips to push even farther into Emma. Emma’s breath becomes uneven as Regina sinks down and takes her clit between her teeth.

“I think about the way you feel inside of me,” Emma stutters, her words hitching on every thrust Regina makes. “You feel- _oh_!- so good when you fuck me.”

Emma’s legs start to quiver when Regina licks her clit in earnest with slow, hard strokes of her tongue. She almost closes her eyes at the sensation, but instead bites her lip and watches the beautiful woman between her legs move.

“Think about your lips and the way they take all of my big red cock. Love having you on your knees.”

Regina’s body throbs at the idea, and she wonders briefly if there’s still time afterward for that particular situation.

“Think about the way-“ Emma’s voice gets cut off entirely as Regina adds a third finger and pushes them all the way up to her knuckles, covered in Emma’s slickness. She thrusts and curls and it takes Emma a moment to find her voice between the heavy panting. “-the way your tits fit in my mouth like they were meant to be there.”

Regina’s breath catches at Emma’s words. Her body is aching to be touched, but she can’t balance enough to get her hand between her own thighs and abate the pressure building there. Instead, she relentlessly pumps in and out of Emma’s cunt, fingers twisting and curling and sending Emma into a litany of curses.

“Oh, god, oh fuck, fuck fuck.”

“Mm, yes, I love it when your hungry cunt begs for my fingers.”

Emma’s eyes close for a moment and she pulls hard against her restraints. Her body is on fire and she feels like she’s about to come undone.

“I think about your perfect ass and how much I love slapping it until it gets all red,” she manages to grunt in between moments where all her brain can focus on is Regina’s lips sucking and licking her into oblivion.

“And the way you cum all over my face when I eat you out,” she gasps before arching her back off the bed and shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure pulse over her. Regina stops licking when she feels Emma’s walls tighten around her, but keeps twisting her fingers until there’s a gush of hot liquid that coats her wrist.

“Look at how much you needed that, filthy girl,” Regina purrs, finally extracting her hand and bringing it up to her mouth. She sucks the cum off her fingers before bending down to meet Emma’s lips.

Emma’s body still quakes with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and tasting herself on Regina makes her hips twitch just a little more. Regina pauses for a moment to untie the scarves binding Emma to the bed. Emma finally drops her arms and shakes the tingling out before wrapping them around Regina.

“That was so good,” she breathes in between kisses.

Regina murmurs in agreement and runs her hands through Emma’s hair. Her own core is still throbbing; she dips down and grinds herself on Emma’s stomach. Emma’s eyes go wide. Regina grinds down again.

“Speaking of your big red cock…”

 


	2. I’m Caught up in You and We’re Caught up in Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [awhitefairytale](http://awhitefairytale.tumblr.com/): Super duper smut with teenage Henry and friends walking in on them in a more public place of the house. Major embarrassment :)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None (Much embarrassment ensues)
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, [littlegreenfish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty fun to write :)

 Emma’s legs hit the first step leading upstairs and she almost topples.

“Are you sure this is the best place?” she asks, turning her head to make sure she doesn’t nearly fall over again as she begins to ascend backwards. Regina ignores her question and latches on to her neck, sucking hard and teasing with her tongue. Emma groans and concedes that yes, this is the best place.

“Regina, you’re gonna be the death of me,” she says, reaching her hands up to unbutton her shirt, maneuvering them between Regina’s insistent kisses and wandering fingers.

Regina pulls back only for a moment to grin in a predatory way.

“But what a way to go, hm?”

Emma only smiles in response and shucks her shirt off, letting it fall to the steps behind her. Regina’s hands are on her again in an instant. She licks the column of Emma’s neck, biting and sucking on skin while Emma’s hands crawl beneath her shirt to unhook her bra. Regina hums in contentment when Emma’s hands come under the cups of the bra and begin to tease and pinch already taut nipples.

Regina lets her own hand run up and down the exposed skin of Emma’s sides, tiny ripples of pleasure going down her spine every time her nipple is rolled between warm fingers.

“You’re wearing far too much,” she says, pulling bra straps down Emma’s shoulders and dropping the garment on top of the discarded shirt. Regina moves from Emma’s neck to lick a line across her clavicle before dropping farther.

Regina loves sucking on Emma’s breasts, the soft pink nipples pebbling against her tongue as she sucks and pulls with her lips. Moans sound above her and she feels hands begin to tangle in her hair. Emma is delightfully responsive and Regina wants to spend all day teasing her nipples. Hands pushing downward on her head indicate otherwise. Emma is always impatient.

“I have a surprise for you,” Emma pants as Regina finally releases the nipple from her mouth.

“Oh? And that might be?”

Emma takes Regina’s hands and guides them down her stomach to rest on her navel.

“Why don’t you finish undressing me and see?” Emma’s grin is mischievous, her head tilting just enough that a lock of hair falls across her face.

Regina wastes no time in finding out what the surprise might be, and plucks the button of Emma’s jeans open, unzipping them and stopping abruptly when her hands meet a bump.

“You’re packing,” she whispers, and captures Emma’s lips in another kiss as she finishes sliding her pants down. She works quickly, kneading the bulge with the palm of her hand and feeling Emma groan into her lips at the sensation. “That’s why you wore such baggy jeans today. A very different look than your usual vacuum-sealed approach.”

“You know how to get a girl going,” Emma pants between kisses and Regina grins.

“I could say the same to you. Down.” Regina doesn’t wait for an answer, gently pushing Emma to sit on the step she’d been standing on earlier. She spreads her legs and Regina slips the boots off Emma’s feet, pulling the jeans off after. The secret Emma’s been hiding all day is now obvious, straining against red briefs. Regina looks up at Emma, who nods, and she hooks her fingers into the band. When the panties slide off, a big, red cock pops up to attention.

“They match. How cute,” Regina says. She smirks and goes down onto her knees two steps below other woman and leans forward.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Emma lets out before lips close around the top of the appendage and begin sucking.

Emma hasn’t worn the dildo much. It’s hard to use as a surprise wearing anything other than the jeans she borrowed from her dad. (Without David noticing, of course. That’s one she definitely doesn’t want to explain.) She doesn’t own any loose pants, and she almost bought some before seeing a pile of clean laundry in the apartment. With the help of a belt, the jeans almost fit.

And it was so worth wearing them all day as the base of the dildo pushes against her clit every time Regina’s head bobs up and down and pouty lips leave lipstick marks all over the silicone. Emma grips Regina by the hair again, gently enough that she can guide the movements without causing pain.

“Just like that,” Emma says. She feels hands come up to her bare thighs, massaging skin and moving closer to her cunt. Regina skims over the leather straps of the harness and finally, _finally_ touches Emma’s swollen labia. She runs her fingers up and down the lips a few times. Emma has to keep herself from thrusting forward and Regina seems to notice, keeping her eyes locked with those above her in warning.

Regina works the skin with her fingers, playing around Emma’s clit in agonizing circles. She teases for minutes, swirling her tongue along the tip of the cock and keeping her eyes on Emma’s face the whole time. Her own cunt is swollen and hot, aching to be filled up. She lets the cock out of her mouth with a small pop and grazes her fingers over Emma’s clit. The other woman twitches and grunts at the sensation.

 “Come up here,” Emma says. Regina crawls up the stairs until she’s pulled into Emma’s lap. She kisses the other woman fiercely, demanding entrance to her mouth with small bites and pushing her tongue against Emma’s the moment lips part.

Regina manages to free herself from her shirt and bra and soon feels the silicone pressing against her stomach. She arches forward and hikes her skirt up. The cool air of the foyer caresses her newly exposed skin, offering a moment of respite from the heat that consumes her.

“No underwear?” Emma says, only sounding half surprised when the skirt reveals a patch of hair between the other woman’s legs.

“Only for you,” Regina says, and positions the cock at her entrance, sliding it up and down the arousal gathered there. The insides of her thighs are already sticky from where she’s rubbed them together in search of relief. She shifts one more time and then drops down onto Emma’s lap, taking the cock up to the hilt.

Regina shudders into Emma’s arms, her body tensing as it adjusts to the sensation of being so full. She rocks her hips in tiny movements, getting used to the feeling. Emma keeps her arms wrapped around the woman in her lap, the pressure of the dildo pushing against her clit with every movement.

Regina picks up speed once her legs unclench, grinding down hard and making Emma gasp at the intensity. She rides Emma until both of them are panting hard and clutching at each other, sweat beading on their necks, breath too uneven to meet in a kiss.

Regina feels her orgasm building at the bottom of her spine, tingling at the edge pleasure that’s already overwhelming her senses. She shifts her weight, the cock pressing against her clit while Emma struggles to keep holding Regina upright.

It’s in that moment that they both hear the front door lock click open.

In a complete moment of panic, Regina slips off Emma’s lap, the dildo sliding free with a horrifying squelching noise. Regina almost tumbles down the stairs but Emma grabs her, stands her upright, and snatches the discarded jeans from the floor.

“Shit, shit, shit!”

“You told me Henry had an after school meeting!” Regina hisses, hastily throwing her shirt over her head and smoothing down her hair. Her thighs ache and she has trouble standing, needing to put a hand against the wall for support.

“He said he did. It’s not my fault he lied.” Emma just manages to pull the jeans up over the glistening strap on and tuck her underwear into the pocket before the front door opens. Henry strides in with two friends in tow, laughing at something one of them had said.

Emma closes her eyes and feels absolute mortification seep over her as all she can do is put her arms across her chest in an attempt to save her modesty. She doesn’t see, but hears Henry’s shocked yelp.

“What the _hell_?” he shouts.

“Henry, language!” Regina answers sternly on instinct, and Emma opens her eyes slightly to see a very disheveled Regina standing with her hands on her hips and her bra dangling from one hand. Emma would laugh if this wasn’t the single most humiliating moment of her adult life.

Henry’s friends look both shocked and in awe and, which makes Emma scramble for her shirt. She shoots them a glare and their cheeks color, gazes traveling elsewhere.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Henry wails, turning away from his mothers and throwing his hands over his eyes. “You guys are in the hallway!”

Emma can only stutter as she turns her back and shimmies into the shirt, redoing the buttons and missing two in the middle.

“We thought you were at a meeting!” Regina says quickly, her cheeks beginning to redden. She doesn’t blush often, but her whole body is hot now for entirely different reasons than five minutes ago.

“Does it matter?” Henry glances back for just a second, wincing as he sees Emma’s half-buttoned shirt. “I can’t even deal with this. Oh my god...”

He pulls his friends to the front and hurries out, the door slamming behind them.

The foyer is silent. Emma stands very still, her heart beating fast in her chest. Regina drops the bra to the floor and brings a hand to her forehead like she does when an impeding headache is on the horizon.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Emma says after a moment. She bursts into laughter, all of the embarrassment rolling off of her as the ridiculousness of what they’d just done hits her.

“Oh, poor Henry’s gonna be so traumatized.” Emma looks over to Regina, who has moved to rubbing her temples.

“I cannot believe our son walked in on us. And his friends!” Regina’s voice goes shrill.

“Did you see their faces?” Emma walks over and begins rubbing the other woman’s shoulders. Muscles tense underneath her fingers but slowly loosen under her ministrations.

“Hey, it’s okay. Happens to a lot of kids,” Emma murmurs into Regina’s ear.

“How are we going to face him later?” Regina asks, her shoulders finally relaxing.

“At least we had clothes on.”

Regina turns to face Emma, brushing the hair out of the other woman’s face.

There’s a beat where Emma isn’t sure if Regina is going to cry or not, then, “I seem to remember someone missing a shirt.”

Emma breaks into a grin, and they both smile, which quickly turns into quiet laughter that shakes their bodies until their chests hurt.

Regina rests her forehead against Emma’s, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. They smell of sex and sweat, and the awkward bulge of the strap on is pressed against the crotch of Emma’s pants. Regina reaches out and takes Emma’s shirt in her hands, fixing the buttons.

“Will you take a bath with me?”

Emma nods, and they climb the stairs again.


	3. Oh, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: Prompt: Emma and Regina adopt their first baby together.  
> Rating: K  
> Warnings: Lots of self-doubt, but that's as heavy as it gets
> 
> Shout out to my beta, [pablothecoati](http://pablothecoati.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little more fluffy and emotional for everyone

The drive to Boston is different this time around. Regina isn’t alone in the car; two other bodies filled the space with laughter and a sense of assurance she’d never had before.

Henry was starting high school in three weeks, and this is the only weekend both Regina and Emma could take off to make the trip. The Sheriff’s office is under the control of Charming and, although Regina was loathe to accept the help, Snow is keeping watch over town hall for the day. Emma had insisted she would take care of everything. Regina had cited the numerous times in which, no, Snow had not taken care of everything and the balance of Storybrooke had been put into compromise.

But the weather is cooperating and the bag of neatly arranged documents sits next to Henry in the back sweat. He’s occupied with the handheld gaming system they’d bought him for Christmas at his absolute insistence. Emma says it keeps him quiet. Regina has stopped arguing, so long as he keeps the volume down and prevents that awful 8-bit music from flooding her ears.

The town line whirs past them underneath the tires, and Regina feels a pull at her body, signaling the loss of her magic. It used to scare her, being without it. Now, Emma takes her hand when they cross into the world outside Storybrooke.

“You doing alright?” Emma asks.

“I think so,” Regina says, and it’s a testament to the days previously where she could do nothing but pace the house nervously and wring her hands at the thought of the trip. There’s still the residual worry that plagues the edge of her consciousness, but it’s overwhelmed by a feeling of contentment.

“You exited?” Emma asks again, her eyes searching Regina’s for any sort of hesitation.

They exit onto the highway, joining the drove of cars heading south.

Regina glances back at Henry, headphones covering his ears and gaze focused on the screen in his lap. His legs are long enough now that they bunch up against the back of her seat. He’s still gangly, though, and trips over his own feet when he walks.

“Yes,” she breathes. And she is. Because this is her chance to do it all again, without the lies. There will be someone there to soothe the tantrums and deal with the fevers and hold her when she can’t stay awake a moment longer. She won’t be alone.

“Yes, very much.”

Emma rubs her thigh in small circles, a gesture that ebbs the tension right out of Regina’s body. Her hands ease up on the steering wheel as she switches lanes.

Emma fishes a CD out of the glove compartment and slides it in, classical music playing from the speakers a second later.

“Have you been brushing up?” Regina asks.

“Nah, not really. I just found this in your office last week and snatched it to play in the car. You like this one, right?” Emma turns the CD case over in her hands, trying to decipher the German names on the back. She’d found the music tucked away on Regina’s immaculately stacked shelf of CDs last week. She’d been hoping to pick something the other woman would like for the journey, something that would keep her calm. Emma hadn’t missed the way Regina spent the last couple of days on edge. In a vain attempt to do something, she’d browsed iTunes for hours, trying to find a collection of classical music suited for the other woman. Unfortunately her knowledge of classical music is up there with her knowledge of town budgets. She’d eventually given up on trying to impress with her non-existent expertise and nicked the CD while Regina was in a meeting.

“Of course I like it. I bought it, after all.” Regina smirks at Emma.

“You guys actually buy music?” Henry’s voice pops up from the backseat, where he’s suddenly taken an interest in the conversation.

  “Well, I’m sure your mother could magic CDs out of thin air, but yeah. That’s usually how people get music.” Emma puts the case on the dashboard, giving up on reading any of it.

“You know you can just like, find that all for free?” Henry takes the headphones out of his ears.

“You know like, your moms are the sheriff and the mayor and we’re just gonna pretend we didn’t hear that.” Emma mocks, turns, and gives Henry what she hopes is a pointed stare. He just shrugs.

“You guys are so old.” He plugs his headphones back into his ears and returns to the game.

“What a little shit,” Emma whispers under her breath, and Regina whacks her arm.

“That’s our _son_ ,” Regina says sternly, her eyebrows knitting together as she stares at the road ahead. She spares one disapproving glance before quickly turning her head back.

“He’s still a little shit,” Emma mutters.

“And you went to jail for what exactly?”

“Says the woman who used to hoard other people’s hearts.”

Emma peeks sideways to gauge Regina’s reaction. She’d said it out of impulse, and it’s never been something they’d talked about.

 “At least I did it with finesse.” Regina’s smiles smugly and this time she’s the one that gets a playful whack.

 “Of course, Your Majesty.”

Henry sighs loudly in the backseat. Emma smiles and turns up the volume of the CD, piano concertos filling the comfortable silence as they drive onward.

 --

Regina manages to keep calm until they reach the exit for downtown Boston. When the green sign passes above the car, she feels her heartbeat steadily get faster and faster until a small sweat breaks out on her forehead. Henry is still oblivious in the backseat, but Emma notices immediately when Regina’s knuckles turn white on the steering wheel.

“Hey, hey,” Emma starts, reaching over and placing a hand gently over Regina’s. “You’re doing great, alright? Just keep breathing.”

Regina sucks in a breath and holds it for a moment, letting it out in a steady stream. Her heart is still beating fast, though, and she wants to chide herself for being so dramatic. It’s just a baby, after all.

“You want to talk it out?” Emma whispers. She looks back at Henry, still immersed in the game.

“It’s silly,” Regina starts, and she can’t help but let her mind fall back to memories of heated accusations and poisonous words spat at her from a young boy who she’d spent ten years cherishing like he was the only thing in the world.

“Of course it’s not.” Emma’s voice is firm and her jaw sets in that determined way that Regina knows she won’t be able to argue against. “Talk to me.”

Regina’s heart swells and she lets out a shuddering sigh. The GPS announces her destination is on the right, and she pulls into the half-full parking lot just a little too sharply.

Henry comes to life in the back seat, yanking his earbuds out and tossing the game system into the back seat pocket.

“Are we here?” he asks, his voice lifting and his eyes betraying his excitement.

“Yeah, kid, we are. Make sure you keep that Gameboy thing hidden. If it gets stolen, and this is Boston, we’re not getting you another one.”

Regina nods in agreement. She’s only been in Boston twice before. Once to meet Henry for the first time, and once in a flurry of disillusion and panic to return him. Both times, she was too caught up in her emotions to notice anything in the city beyond large buildings and far too many people.

“Hey, Henry, go and check in at the front desk.” Emma opens the side door and steps out. “And grab the papers in the back, okay?”

Henry looks like he’s about to protest, but seeing Emma’s face, he grabs the bag and nods.

“I’ll see you guys in there then.”

Regina watches him leave and leans against the car. She crosses her arms.

“What’s this about?”

“Here’s the thing. I’m not going to pry too much because of personal space and all,” Emma says, putting her hands up as a gesture of peace, “but you seem kind of anxious and I just want to see what I can do to help.”

Regina stands quietly, her eyes fixed on the pot-hole ridden concrete at her feet.

“What if I can’t do it?” she finally murmurs. She tilts her head up and Emma’s heart aches at the hesitation in the other woman’s eyes. She knows Regina is capable, strong, and passionate, but there are moments like these where a darkness seeps back into her mind. The doubt comes less often now than in the past, but it leeches onto Regina and twists the woman Emma knows into a scared, uncertain person.

“Listen to me,” she says in a steady voice. She takes a step closer to Regina and takes her hands, clutching them in a way she hopes conveys her conviction. “You are wonderful. You are generous, and loving, and you’ve become an amazing person through your own hard work. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their mother.”

Emma leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Regina’s nose.

“You may feel overwhelmed, but always remember that you have me, and you have Henry. We love you so much, and there’s no way we’ll let you go through this alone.”

Regina squeezes Emma’s hands and pulls her forward, wrapping her arms around the other woman. Emma runs her hands up and down Regina’s back.

“You’re right.” Regina steps back and nods. “You’re right, and this is what I want to do.”

Emma slips her hand into Regina’s without asking as they walk into the building.

\--

The last fragment of doubt falls away for good when Natalia is placed in her arms. Regina reaches out with shaking hands and takes the swaddled baby against her chest. It’s like a spark to a fire and her heart swells, a wave of affection infecting every pore of her body and she doesn’t realize she’s smiling until her cheeks begin to ache. She feels her eyes sting with oncoming tears and moves the blanket away from the baby’s face.

“Hello, there,” she coos, brushing away a stray hair. Natalia stares up at her with her mouth open into a small oval, drool dribbling down the side of her cheek. Regina brings a hand up and uses the blanket to wipe it away. The baby gurgles and fidgets in her wrappings.

Regina is unaware of the white-washed room she’s sitting in, oblivious to the other people sharing it with her. She’s shrouded by the feeling of this child, this tiny bundle of life cradled in her arms. Natalia yawns.

She’s so much like Henry had been, but so very different. The way her forehead curves softly and the way her face is shaped like the moon, the flush of her skin darker than Henry’s had been. But she’s so similar, in the weight against Regina’s chest and the unending heat that radiates from the tiny body. There is such energy in such a small vessel.

Regina is broken out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. She blinks and looks up to see Emma staring down, the tiniest smile playing upon the edge of her lips.

“How’re you doing?”

“She’s beautiful,” is all Regina can manage.

“Yeah, she is.”

Henry shuffles over, staring at the baby with a look of pure awe on his face. He hesitantly reaches out.

“Can I hold her?”

Regina pulls herself out of the chair and eases Natalia into Henry’s arms, making sure the baby’s head is supported.

“Say hello to your new big brother.” She fusses with the blankets, making sure they’re adjusting right in Henry’s arms.

“Wow.” Henry’s eyes grow wide as he stares down. “She’s so little!”

“So were you, kid.” Emma leans over his shoulder, bringing a finger down and tracing Natalia’s face. “Crazy, isn’t it?”

Emma looks up at Regina, and all of the doubt has dropped from the other woman’s features. Now stands a mother, sure and poised and so ready to love.


	4. Your Pretty Face Won't Buy You Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: Regina and Emma dp'ing (double penetrating)/humiliating the hell out of Killian. (✿◠‿◠)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: slut used in context of humiliation, absolute PWP, F/F/M threesome
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, [littlegreenfish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hear me out. I am an avid Swan Queen shipper and positively detest Captain Hook. That's the position I'm writing this fic in. So, be aware that he does participate in this sex scene, but really only as a passive receptacle mostly just used by Regina. It's all about Swan Queen at its core. Plus, I admit I like the idea of Regina completely just domming Hook. :)

Emma had been hesitant at the idea. Sure, she thinks Killian’s face is pretty and she _did_ sleep with him a few times, but he’s also smarmy and sexist and every time he opens his mouth around her now, she wants to kick him. Which is why Regina had suggested it.

“You want to _what?_ ” Emma says, her eyes widening at the other woman’s words.

“He likes it, you know.”

“How would you even know that _?_ ” Emma can’t bring herself to believe that there was time Regina and Hook were even remotely close enough to know those things about each other.

“A queen never reveals her secrets,” Regina says in a singsong tone, peeling the carrots at the counter to drop into the simmering broth on the stove. She glances over and sees Emma’s distraught face. She relents. “I heard a lot of things as queen, from very reputable sources. I did consider it a few times, though,” she trails off, and Emma rolls her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll think about it. But only because I think you’d be stellar. Not because I want to fuck Hook or anything.”

Regina shrugs. “Let me know.”

\--

Emma lets her know the next day, after spewing something about how hot Regina is but please don’t think it’s because she wants to get back with Killian because really she just wants to watch Regina.

“Is that a yes?” Regina asks. She’s sitting in the living room with the morning paper. Emma gulps and tries to start over.

“What I meant was I’ll do it, but not because I still want to get back together with him. I want to do it for you, for us.”

Regina beckons Emma over, and takes the woman into her lap.

“I never thought otherwise,” she assures, dropping the newspaper next to the armchair and moving her hands to Emma’s cheeks as she pulls her into a kiss.

\--

It turns out it doesn’t take much convincing to get Killian to come over Friday night while Henry tucked safely away at his grandparents. When they’d asked him, he’d lost his usual saunter, glancing quickly at Regina, as though he was nervous about what she’d do. Emma didn’t blame him. She learned very quickly that when Regina wants something done her way, it will be done _her way_.

She sits in their bedroom now, dressed down to her underwear and bra. The straps of the harness bite uncomfortably into the backs of her thighs, and she shifts on the cushions, trying to straighten them out. Regina had given her strict instructions to remain seated in the lounge chair across the room from the bed, not speak a word, and only move when instructed to do so.

So Emma sits. She hears the door open downstairs and the sound of Killian’s voice drifting upstairs. She can’t believe he accepted Regina’s offer, but Emma’s not going to question it now. He had said yes, enthusiastically even, and she admits the idea kind of turns her on.

Regina’s voice now drifts in from the stairs, and steady footsteps indicate both she and Killian are coming up. Regina is wearing heels; Emma can hear them clacking sharply on the hardwood. She makes one last attempt to fix the strap on, the dildo bobbing as she lifts up for just a second to loosen one of the straps, and then the bedroom door opens.

Regina wears her simple grey dress, the one she wore the first night Emma had come to Storybrooke. At the center of the dress, though, is a bulge where her thighs meet. Emma’s breath hitches and she feels a familiar throb start low in her belly.

Hook follows right on Regina’s heels. He’s in his usual attire after finally trading his leather coat for simple shirts and black jeans. It’s a step up, if only a small one. His eyes remain on the floor, his steps uncertain. Emma sees that his hook is gone, and figures out where it went when she sees it dangling from Regina’s fingers. Regina tosses it onto her nightstand and halts in the middle of the room. Killian’s eyes remain on the ground.

“Emma.”

Emma has been darting her eyes between the two of them, but now she focuses on the other woman’s face with rapt attention. Regina’s eyes glint in the semi-darkness, the light from the lamp catching them.

“I have instructed Killian never to look at you while we’re in this room. If he should do so at any point, you will tell me, and I will punish him. Is that clear?”

Emma nods, hardening her resolve to really go through with this.

“Yeah, of course.”

Regina turns to Killian and lifts his jaw with just her pointer finger. He licks his lips, and Emma sees trepidation in his eyes, something she can’t ever recall seeing when he took her to bed. But she also sees excitement, and his lips tremble slightly at Regina’s touch. Her skin prickles.

“Is that clear, Hook?” Regina lets the last word slip from her tongue like silk, keeping her teeth bared.

“Yes.”

She releases his jaw, and he almost leans forward to catch the touch again.

“And you may _not_ touch me unless I say you can.”

Hook almost lets out a groan, but just nods silently instead. He keeps his gaze straight ahead at Regina, not stealing a single glance sideways. Emma’s skin breaks into goosebumps as Regina grabs Killian by the collar of the button-down and unceremoniously shoves him down on the bed.

“Strip,” she commands, and he does. Killian kicks his shoes off and places them next to the bed. He uses his one hand to unbutton his jeans, shimmying out of them while leaning back on the bed to help slide them off his legs. He takes longer to unbutton his shirt, staring up at Regina the whole time. Regina’s meets his gaze with a look of disinterest. She keeps a hand on her hip and when Killian stands up to shuck off his shirt, Emma notices that Regina’s heels make her almost the same height as him.

“Underwear, too. And sit when you’re done.”

Killian does as he’s told, and bends down to pull the briefs off. He’s half hard when he stands up again. Emma is staring back and forth between him and Regina’s cold expression, her breath becoming harder to get out. Just as Killian sits down on the edge of the mattress, his faces turns the slightest bit and he catches Emma’s eye. It’s over in a flash, but before Emma can say anything, Regina’s voice is clicking in disapproval.

“My, my. Can’t even obey simple instructions, and we haven’t even started yet.”

Regina grabs the man by the head and rings her fingers through his hair. She yanks up and he lets out a muffled yelp, but raises himself from the bed.

“I am going to sit down on this bed and you are going to spread yourself across my lap. You need to understand how to behave or I’ll just leave you wanting while Miss Swan and I go on our way.” She hisses the last word and brings Killian down to his knees.

Regina doesn’t call her Miss Swan anymore unless she’s very angry or very aroused. Emma’s skin flushes and she can’t help but reach up a hand under her bra to roll a nipple between her fingers. She shifts in the lounge chair and the dildo nudges her between her legs, causing her to bite her lip. She’s swollen and sensitive, and the other two in the room haven’t even touched each other yet but she’s already wet. Emma groans outright when Regina sits herself down on the bed and Killian clambers up onto her lap, his face red and his erection resting against her legs.

“Not a sound,” Regina says, and before Killian can answer, she brings her hand down.

Emma’s breath actually catches in her throat.

The slap is loud and Killian’s head snaps up, his mouth pursed in a tight line and his eyes squeezed shut. Regina repeats the motion on his other ass cheek, her hand coming down harder this time. The cracks begin to fill the air and Emma can hear Killian’s ragged breathing from across the room. A tear slides down his face, but Emma can only stare at him for a moment before focusing her gaze on the woman he’s draped over.

Regina’s face is the opposite of the man below her, calm and collected. The only sign of her exertion is the small puff of air that escapes her lips when she lands another slap. She removes her gaze from Killian’s backside and meets Emma’s, and Emma lets out a shaky breath as a small smile curls up on the edge of Regina’s mouth.

A few more hard smacks and Killian is biting his lip to be good and stay quiet. Regina takes pity and stops, pulling him by his hair again until he’s back on his knees. His cock is fully erect now and bobs slightly as he leans his weight back on his legs.

“Have you learned your lesson, you pathetic boy?”

“Yes,” he answers, his voice quaking.

“Good. Do it again and I’ll double the number you get. Would you like that?” she asks, moving from pulling on his hair to running her fingers through it. “The way you arch into my touch, I’d say you would. Do you want me to punish that ass of yours, whip it until it’s burning?”

Emma moves her free hand across her belly and down under the strap on, finding her flesh hot and slick. She rubs her fingers up and down the wetness, straining to keep her eyes open against the little twitches of pleasure that come every time her knuckles brush against her hardened clit.

“Enjoying yourself, Miss Swan?” Emma shudders and nods at the way Regina addresses her, at the way Regina is unzipping the back of her dress, at the way a feline smirk that says _I know exactly what I’m doing to you_ spreads across her face. Emma loves her like this, in control and demanding, and for a moment Emma wishes she were the one on her knees in front of her queen, whimpering and stinging from the spanking. Instead, she slips a finger inside herself and curls it until she’s grunting and grinding down on her hand.

“Do you wish you could touch me?” Regina asks, and it’s unclear who she’s talking to but her words have an effect nonetheless. Killian whines and Emma groans as she adds another finger and moves her thumb over her clit.

Regina reaches the bottom of the zipper and shrugs her shoulders out of the dress. She lets it slip to the floor and steps out of it, each heel making a clack against the hardwood as she does. She bends down and picks up the garment, folding it and putting it on the bedside table.

Killian looks up at her with reverence, and Emma is just about ready to come as Regina stands up to her full height. She’s wearing Emma’s favorite set of underwear, plain dark purple satin that’s soft to the touch. The bra pushes Regina’s breasts up until they’re practically spilling out, and Emma aches to leave and chair and suck on the smooth skin.

And between Regina’s legs, bobbing up and down as she comes back to stand in front of Killian, is a black dildo jutting out and glimmering in the faint light. Regina takes her hand and rubs it up and down the length a few times, eyes trained on Killian’s face as she does so. His pupils are practically black and his mouth hangs open.

“Eager, hm?” She takes a step forward and Killian moves to touch the toy, but Regina slaps his hands away and grabs him by the chin. She snaps her fingers and the air sizzles with magic. When the purple smoke clears, Killian’s forearms are held tightly together behind his back with black tape.

“You dirty little slut,” she chastises, and gives him a slap across the cheek. “How _dare_ you try to touch me.” She leaves Killian panting on the floor and walks to the nightstand, pulling open the top drawer. When she comes back, she’s holding a clear cock ring. Ignoring the man’s whimpers, she bends down and just barely takes Killian’s erection in her hands, ghosting her fingers along the shaft. She slips the ring over the head of his cock and rolls it down the skin, the man above her clenching his jaw.

Emma’s vision is going hazy from her place in the chair, watching the scene unfold before her. Her fingers have become desperate, sliding in and out of her throbbing cunt in an attempt to assuage the need washing over her. She’s never had to just _watch_ before, and it’s making her need Regina in a way she hasn’t needed her in a long time. Her breath comes out in small bursts as she curls up her fingers to skim along the rough patch inside of her. She can feel her hair sticking to her neck where a thin sheen of sweat has formed and the fiber of the cushion digs into her legs.

Regina wastes no more time from across the room and takes advantage of Killian’s position, putting her hand on his head and pulling him toward her.

“I’ll give you one last chance to redeem yourself from all of your mistakes. I’m going to shove my cock down your throat, and you’re going to do an excellent job taking it, or Emma is never going to anywhere near that ass of yours. Do you understand?”

Killian can only nod as he strains against the cock ring.

“Good. Your pretty face won’t buy you much when you’re with me.”

Regina holds her cock with one hand and taps the side of his cheek. He opens his mouth and moves forward, this time to take the tip of the toy in and swirl his tongue around it. He bobs his head up and down, taking in the tip and letting it pop from between his lips. He eagerly licks up the sides, all the while with Regina guiding him and looking down in approval.

Emma can’t hold herself together much longer, and squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and breaths deeply to try and stave off her impeding orgasm, if just for little longer. All of her efforts are lost when she opens her eyes and Regina is staring at her, mouth hanging slightly open as she thrusts into Killian’s mouth in earnest.

Regina lets out an exaggerated moan, and Emma falls over the edge. Her entire body goes stiff, her eyes snapping shut and her fingers stilling. It’s like a wave of electricity washing over her, sending all of her nerves alight. She shudders in the chair, her body wracked in spasms while she whimpers. As the tremors slow, she moves her fingers again over her clit, pulling a few final shocks of pleasure out of her body.

Regina watches the whole time, her own heart rate speeding up and her cheeks coloring when Emma’s body goes rigid. She angles herself differently to suddenly feel the base of the dildo rubbing against her cunt. Her panties are damp and slippery as she grinds up against the toy. Killian can only grunt against her thrusts, and his eyes are watering from the size of the toy invading his mouth. A small trickle of spit escapes and drips down his chin.

Emma sits boneless on the chair and watches in a haze as Regina’s eyes close and her head tips back. Her thrusts are getting more erratic and Emma knows she’s nearing her own release, the composure she’d shown earlier slipping away into breathy moans. When Regina removes a hand from Killian’s head and slips it into her own panties, it’s only a minute more before her knees almost buckle and she sighs heavily. Her legs tremble as she uses Killian to hold herself upright, cheeks flushing a deep maroon.

“Oh, fuck,” Emma murmurs, feeling her own arousal spiking again at the sight of Regina coming undone.

When Regina’s eyes open again, they’re glossed over. She grabs the base of the cock and slowly pulls out, and Killian coughs when the toy finally slips from between his lips.

Regina runs her hands down his cheek softly. “You did so well,” she coos. Killian stares up at her and leans into the touch. She only lets her touch linger for a moment before pulling away and standing over him again.

“Are you ready for Emma to join us?” she asks.

“Yes,” Killian gasps.

Regina, gaining back some composure, rolls back her shoulders and turns to Emma.

“Are you ready, dear?” Regina’s voice is much softer with her, almost a purr, and Emma responds immediately. Nodding, she stands up and realizes her legs are still shaky. She takes a second to steady herself and walks over to Regina, who pulls her into a kiss. It’s the first time she’s touched Regina since after dinner, and Emma sinks into her lips. As they break apart Regina leans over and whispers in her ear.

“Later when the pirate has gone home, I want to taste you.”

Emma bites back a moan and only nods as she walks over to the nightstand. She opens the drawer and takes out lube and a condom, slipping a glove onto her hand after she places the other two items on the table. As she’s adjusting the latex over her fingers, Regina leads Killian over to the bed where she makes him rest on all fours. Regina stands at the end of the bed and eases Killian’s mouth open with her fingers, and he begins to suck on them while Emma crawls onto the bed behind him.

Regina nods to Emma, who pops open the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount of it onto her fingers. She puts the bottle back on the stand and leans forward to spread Killian’s cheeks. He arches back into her touch and she takes her gloved hand to begin circling his hole. Emma looks up to see Regina has moved a hand back into her panties and is circling her clit under the dildo. Emma’s mouth opens slightly, but she returns her gaze downward. She rubs around the puckered skin one more time before easing a single finger in. Killian groans. She twists her finger gently, eyes widening at the way Killian’s body responds. He’d never let her go near his ass, and it hadn’t ever occurred to her to ask. Now, she thanks the stars Regina had suggested it.

Squeezing more lube between his cheeks, Emma slides another finger in. She begins to thrust in and out slowly now and Killian’s head falls back, releasing Regina’s fingers. Instead of being angry, Regina slides her wet fingers up and down the strap on, the hand in panties still moving steadily.

“Add another,” she commands of Emma, who nods and slips a third finger in. She stretches Killian out with shallow thrusts and the corkscrewing of her fingers, and he only whimpers more the faster she moves. When Emma feels he’s prepared, she slides out and removes the glove.

“Are you ready, Miss Swan?” Regina asks, already teasing Killian’s lips with the tip of the dildo. He opens his mouth, eager to take it again.

“Yes,” Emma breathes out. She slips the condom over the toy and rolls it down to the base. Squeezing lube into her hand, she rubs it up and down the shaft, feeling the ghost of sensation go straight to her clit like the cock is a part of her. She positions the tip of the dildo against Killian’s hole, gently pushing forward. He gasps and moves away from the intrusion, but Emma moves her hands to rest on his hips and pull him back. She sinks against him, filling him up until the base of the dildo presses against his backside.

Regina smiles at Emma from the edge of the bed and pushes forward so she fills Killian’s mouth. She keeps her hands off him, instead touching herself under her panties and slipping her other under her bra to play with her breasts. Emma wishes she could touch herself, instead focusing on the sensation of the dildo rubbing against her skin and the way Regina’s lips are parted slightly.

Killian begins rolling his hips back against her now that she’s slid in and out a few times, and she digs her nails into her hips until she swears she hears a whine. It’s hard to tell when his mouth is so full of Regina.

The air fills with the smell of sweat and sex and Emma’s body is tired and on-edge at the same time, her muscles aching with the effort of pushing forward. She’s not getting enough friction from the toy and her hands are preoccupied keeping herself in line with Killian’s thrusts.

“Wish you could touch me,” she manages to spit out through gritted teeth.

Regina knows the comment is aimed at her, not Killian, and she offers a sympathetic look from across the trembling body between them.

Suddenly Emma’s breath catches at the sensation of fingers rubbing on her clit. She shoots a look at Regina who just raises her eyebrows and gives a particularly hard thrust into Killian’s mouth.

Emma almost cries out when it feels like two fingers enter her in addition to the friction on her clit. She almost lets go of Killian and falls forward, the sensations ricocheting through her body and clouding her senses. She’s gone from naught to overwhelmed in a series of seconds, and it’s all she can do to keep moving.

Through her daze, Emma hears Regina whispering to Killian, and hears a slap over the ringing in her ears. Then, there’s a low moan that gets louder until Regina’s voice breaks through her reverie. She manages to focus enough to see Regina’s body shuddering, the cock hanging between her legs as she braces herself on the edge of the bed.

Emma bites her lip and nearly wails as a powerful orgasm rips through her, darkness clouding the edge of her vision and all coordination leaving her. She’s vaguely aware of slipping out of Killian and collapsing onto the bed, her limbs heavy and her chest rising and falling.

\--

The next thing Emma sees is Regina’s face above hers, hair wet and wrapped in a towel.

“Good evening, Emma. Did you sleep well, dear?”

Emma scoots herself onto her elbows and looks around the room. The strap on is gone, but the marks from the harness are still fresh on her skin. She finds she’s still sticky as she moves her legs to sit against the headboard.

“Where’s Killian?”

Regina sits on the bed next to her and rubs up and down her legs, paying close attention to the marks around her thighs from the straps.

“I sent him home, cock ring and all. He wasn’t to remove it until he left the house.” She smirks and leans down to kiss Emma on the forehead.

“Evil.”

“Oh, he didn’t mind at all. He’ll be taken care of, in any case. I forget who he’s sleeping with, now—Jefferson, maybe?”

“You were great,” Emma blurts out, and she feels her cheeks flush at the comment.

Regina only smiles wider and takes Emma’s hand to lead her to the bathroom.

“As were you, dear. Magnificent, if I might say so.”

Emma’s flush only deepens at the compliment, and she steps into the shower, still steamy from being used minutes before.

“I’m ordering in,” Regina says, standing in the doorway. “Any preference?”

“Carbs,” Emma says. “Something with lots of carbs, and maybe meat.”

“No surprises there,” Regina says, smirking. “I’ll be in the living room when you’re done. I left out your night clothes on the bed.”

“Thanks,” Emma says, more quietly. “I had a lot of fun this afternoon, but, Regina?”

“Mm?” Regina’s face looks concerned, the wrinkles in her forehead becoming more pronounced.

“I think next time I’d just like to have you to myself, you know?”

The worry falls from Regina’s face and she smiles. “Of course. I’m happy to have you to myself, as well.”

As Regina turns to leave, Emma rushes to say one more thing.

“Regina? I love you a lot.”

The other woman turns and looks so content Emma’s heart swells in her chest.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am such a sucker for fluff, I just can't keep away from it. Even when it's like 5 lines at the end, whoops.


	5. You Get Me Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [delightfullyambiguous](http://delightfullyambiguous.tumblr.com/): I'm like a sucker of fluff smut (totes a thing) so I wanna see something sickening that involves oversized sweaters, cheesy pick up lines and sex.  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, [littlegreenfish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this doesn't include sweaters and cheesy pick up lines, but it has lots of fluff and comfort and a bath. I hope it still fits your bill. :)

Regina rests her head on the pillow, not even bothering to take her shoes off. Her feet ache like someone has stuck them with blunt nails and every time she shifts, her neck cracks, and her back screams at her to stay still. This is not supposed to be how her Tuesday ends.

She lets her eyes slip shut just for a moment, and her mind begins to slow down.

Then the front door unlocks and her eyes snap open. She hears the shuffle of Emma’s heavy steps in the entryway, shucking her boots off and pushing them against the wall. There is a clang as her keys fall into the small bowl they keep by the door, and then silence. Until…

“Regina? Are you here?” Emma’s voice is much louder than it needs to be, and Regina buries her head into the pillow and curses the day she invited Emma Swan to move in.

“Yes,” she mutters, too quietly for Emma to hear.

“Regina?” The call comes louder again this time. Emma begins to wander through the downstairs.

“I’m in here,” Regina tries to shout, and instead a croaking sound escapes her throat. She closes her eyes and rolls farther into the couch, the cushions starting to dig into her sides.

A few seconds later, Emma stands in the doorway to the living room. She’s halfway out of her uniform, the outfit a formality for the day. When Emma sees Regina lying facedown in the couch, her eyebrows raise and she walks over.

“Oh, man.” Regina can’t see Emma come toward her, but she feels the edge of the couch dip down where the other woman situates herself, and soon two strong hands are kneading the stiff muscles of her back.

“It sucks, you know?” Emma’s fingers are pushing into her spine. She lets out a breath into the pillow and some of the tension eases from her body. But only some.

“Yes, dear, I am well aware.”

“Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Your actions have nothing to do with the results, you did nothing wrong.”

She feels angry tears beginning to sting the edges of her eyes and she wipes them against the pillowcase. She really does have no cause to be angry at Emma. She feels disappointment she wasn’t expecting to feel, and that’s what throws her off the most.

“You can still be mad,” Emma offers, hoisting Regina up enough to draw her hands out of the suit jacket. Emma carefully drapes it over the top of the couch and returns her hands to Regina’s bare skin.

Of course she can still be mad, and she is. Really, Snow is no longer the insufferable thorn in her side, but that doesn’t mean Regina wanted to go head to head with her in such an overt manner. And come out defeated. Again.

“If it makes you feel better, you won’t have to clean out your office until January.”

Regina’s head snaps up and she glares at Emma with what she assumes are red-rimmed eyes that are swollen from too little sleep and too much unnecessary stress.

“It does not make me feel better at all.” She stares at Emma’s startled face for a moment before her features soften and she runs a hand through her hair.

“I’m sorry, I just-“ Regina brings her head down again and sighs into the pillow. “I just feel a bit on edge.”

“Anything I can do?” Emma says, removing her hands from Regina and keeping them on her lap. She stays quiet as the air fills with their combined breathing, Emma’s steady while Regina’s breath comes out staccato. After a moment of letting herself sulk, Regina huffs and sits up, smoothing over her mussed hair.

“You can run me a bath, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Emma smiles and Regina loves that simply being able to help makes the other woman break out into a grin. Regina wishes it for herself sometimes, when she can’t remember how to smile without throwing up a mask of someone she doesn’t recognize anymore. But slowly, she’s learning. She catches herself doing it right, when Henry runs in after school and barges through the door to hug her like she’s the only thing in the world. It appears when Emma comes in after a long day of work and strips her clothes off and leaves them in a pile next to the bed. She stumbles into the mess of sheets and curls herself around Regina, nuzzling her nose into the other woman’s neck and murmuring unintelligible words into the darkness. No one can see Regina smile, but it ghosts across her lips as warm arms envelope her.

“Okay, you got it.” Emma doesn’t ask any more questions. She leaves Regina sitting on the couch and goes upstairs. Regina soon hears the running water through the ceiling, and sighs before getting up and makes her way to their bedroom.

She pushes her bedroom door open and lifts her shirt over her head, slowly taking off the rest of her clothes and tossing them into the hamper. When she’s undressed, she heads to the bathroom where she can see Emma’s shape flitting back and forth across the crack in the door.

What she doesn’t expect, though, is to see flower petals spread over the floor when she walks onto the plush white carpet of the bathroom.

“Hey.” Emma tilts her head and smiles, sheepishly this time like she’s been caught in the act.

“Where did you get those?” is all Regina can think to ask. Her eyes trail to the tub where the water has a sheen on the top (bath oils?) that snakes along the surface as Emma’s hands run through it.

“I think they were for putting in the water, or something,” Emma says as she holds up an empty glass bottle and tries to read the script on the back. The petals are indeed made of bath salt, and Regina feels them crumble under her toes as she steps further into the room.

“But, I thought they would be kind of nice on the floor.”

Regina feels a warmth bloom in her chest and it suddenly doesn’t matter so much that Snow will be taking over as mayor in two months time and her expensive bath salts are disintegrating under her step because Emma is so wonderful and tries so hard.

“You lovely fool,” she says, and drapes her arms over Emma’s shoulder. She brushes her lips against the other woman’s and holds them there, not deepening the kiss when Emma’s hands come up behind her head. Suddenly she feels Emma’s body tense underneath her. Emma pulls back, her cheeks coloring.

“Oh. You’re not wearing anything.”

“How very observant.” Regina steps away and moves to the tub. Steam hovers in the air around her and she sides into the water with a groan of satisfaction. Whatever oils Emma has picked work magic, and she feels the tension ebb out of her body as she sinks down until the water laps at her chin.

Emma stands next to the bath and rakes her eyes over Regina, mouth hanging slightly open.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen this before,” Regina quips, tilting her head back and letting the water soak her hair.

“I know, but you’re so beautiful.” Emma has always been blunt.

Regina‘s cheeks tint as an unusual wave of self-consciousness hits her. She crosses her arms over her chest and sinks further into the water.

“Shit, did I say something wrong?” Emma asks quickly. She takes a step back from the tub.

“No, dear, no,” Regina assures. “I was just a little taken aback.” She lets her arms drift down from her sides and rest on the bottom of the tub.

“Because you’re beautiful?”

“Mm,” she hums noncommittally, picking at her nails under the water.

“Mm?”

Regina looks up at Emma and notices her tank top is half untucked from her pants.

“Come here, Emma.” Regina lifts up arms up and beckons. She sees the way Emma’s eyes widen and glance down at her still-clothed body.

“Take off your clothes, of course,” Regina adds, catching herself in another real smile.

“It'll be a bit of a crunch. Are you sure?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Emma hesitates before ridding herself completely of the sheriff’s uniform, leaving in all heaped in a pile as per her usual course. She stands, bare and awkward on a small mound of bath salts turned to dust, her weight shifting back and forth. Her belly is lined with white marks that stretch across the muscles and crinkle into her skin. Regina kisses them whenever she can, paying her love to the reminder that Emma had brought Henry into this world.

Emma takes one step into the tub and Regina slides over to make room. As Emma sits, the water level rises and get dangerously close to the rim.

Without asking, Emma takes a hold of one of Regina’s feet and kneads the ball of it in her palm.

“How do you wear those heels all day without breaking?” Emma murmurs. Regina closes her eyes and relishes in the way only Emma can release the soreness out of her.

“Practice. A high tolerance for pain,” she offers, and then smirks. “An excellent masseuse.” Emma digs her fingers in especially hard at that and Regina moans. Emma stops for a second.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Emma drops her foot back into the tub and crawls forward. Regina’s eyes widen as the water ripples and spills over the side of the tub.

“Emma!” She scoots up backwards far too fast and more water empties itself from the rub, making a small puddle on the tiled floor. Emma just keeps grinning and Regina is surprised to hear herself _giggling_ of all things as the other woman slides on top of her and gives her a peck on the nose quickly followed by a searing kiss.

“You’re beautiful _and_ adorable when you laugh,” Emma says, finally pulling back. She slides a hand up and down Regina’s side, and her hands are slick from the water and oil churning between them.

“Thank you,” Regina whispers.

“For letting you know you’re beautiful?”

“For making me believe it.”

Emma dips in again and Regina leans up this time, meeting the other woman’s lips halfway and languidly running her tongue across Emma’s mouth. Emma obliges and parts her lips, letting Regina in.

Regina curls her hands around Emma’s waist and pulls her closer. The other woman feels light, held up partially by the water. Their skin is slippery, and soon she gives up on keeping Emma reigned in and lets the body above her slide up and down her own.

“Is this okay?” Emma says as she trails a hand down Regina’s stomach and scratches lightly at her belly.

“Yes,” Regina breathes. And it _is_ okay, and Emma doesn’t even need to go any farther because she feels so content with the warmth of another body pressing closely against hers. A body that loves her truly and fiercely.

But Emma always goes beyond that hazy contentedness and pulls Regina over the edge into elation, just as she’s doing now as a finger slips along Regina’s lips and traces the lines of her sex.

“I can’t tell if it’s the water or my incredible skills of seduction, but you’re so wet,” Emma murmurs into Regina’s neck as she trails kisses up to her cheek.

“Would you be offended if I said it was just the water?”

Emma smiles into her skin and begins to rub small circles on Regina’s lower back. It makes Regina go boneless and she lets her head sink back against the edge of the tub. Emma’s fingers move up to give brief of friction against her clit, and she arches her back to try and recapture the feeling when Emma pulls back.

“Put it back,” she whines, and Emma laughs.

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty.”Emma obliges by pressing down on Regina’s clit again, adding more pressure and rubbing the pad of her finger against the sensitive skin there.

“This okay?”

“Yes,” Regina sighs, and closes her eyes. The bath is still warm, but the steam has stopped rising on the surface and her fingers are getting wrinkled. She runs them through Emma’s hair anyway, the strands billowing out in the water and swaying with the movement of the two women.

“Love being this close to you,” Emma says. She slips a finger inside Regina and pumps in and out at a languid pace that leaves the other woman pushing her hips forward.

Regina twitches and writhes as Emma speeds up her hand and keeps her lips pressed up against the edge of Regina’s. Their breathing becomes more and more labored. Regina reaches a hand up to clutch the side of the bathtub and more water falls over the edge to join the growing pool on the floor.

“Emma,” she gasps, lifting her legs and wrapping them around the other woman’s back. Beads of water drop down and slide across Emma’s back, dripping off her skin. “Right there!”

Regina squeezes her eyes shut and tenses her whole body, her orgasm just out of reach. She cants her hips up one, two, three times, and then sighs heavily as her body shivers with release. It’s not the strongest orgasm she’s ever had, but she feels completely at peace as the aftershocks make her thighs twitch. Emma rests her head on the crook of Regina’s neck and plants lazy kisses along the skin there.

“Thank you,” Regina says, and her voice is still shaky. She brings a hand up to wipe the hair away from her forehead where it sticks in flat, damp lines.

Emma finally removes herself from Regina and scoots up to a sitting position.

“Anything for my favorite lady.” Her lips quirk up. “Besides, you seemed like you needed a little release.”

“Yeah,” Regina murmurs. And then she looks over the edge of the bathtub.

“Oh,” Emma says sheepishly. She clumsily removes herself from the tub and grabs a towel off the wall, getting the floor even more wet in the process. Regina wants to lecture and laugh, but she settles she rolling her eyes and waving her fingers over the floor. The water dissipates, and Emma stands stark naked with a towel in her hand.

“Right.” Emma gingerly hangs the towel back on the wall and then turns to reach out for Regina’s hand. Regina takes it and steps out onto the white rug.

“Thank you, again. For everything. You’re wonderful.”

“I try,” Emma says and brings a towel around Regina, wrapping her up until all Regina can feel is the softness of the towel and Emma’s skin.


End file.
